Home
by hersummerdreams
Summary: Although their houses have been destroyed, Leon and Cloud find that their homes have not. Set in the hospital after Chapter 22/during Chapter 23 of SGW. [Ficlet/FanFic to Dualism's story Surgeon General's Warning] [AU] [LeonxCloud]


**Author's Note:  
**This story is as intended as a tribute to Surgeon General's Warning by Dualism and should be read during, before or after chapter 23 (because I feel like the ending lacked a little bit of LeonxCloud ;) )

If you're reading this Dualism, thanks for writing such an amazing FanFiction

For everyone else, if you haven't read it yet, you definitely should- because it inspired me to write this Leon/Cloud which is the first fic I've written in a few years; and that's something!

I'm a bit rusty and I think I've dropped out of contact with anybody who would beta for me so excuse any spelling or grammatical errors. Otherwise, it was a pleasure writing this and I would really appreciate any and all feedback while I try to get back into it.

**Disclaimer:  
**Kingdom Hearts is not mine, none of the characters are mine and the story 'Surgeon General's Warning' was written by Dualism, so I can't take any credit for that one either! THIS IS JUST A TRIBUTE, YOU GOTTA BELIEVE ME...

* * *

**Home  
**by hersummerdreams

.

.

_for Dualism _

_._

_._

_._

Shafts of morning sunlight shone softly through wavering gaps in the blinds. They danced on the floor with each gust of wind through the small window, providing the same gentle illumination to the end of a white bed.

Everything in the room was white, the sunlight the only variance in colour besides the ghostly black TV hanging in the top corner.

It was stark, sterile, unwelcoming. Silent. It wasn't homely. It wasn't home.

Cloud's eyelids fluttered closed after taking in the scene and he groaned, shifting under the itchy blanket. It had been a long few hours- his hand and arm had been tied to a splint. It was a small fracture- not enough to land him a room overnight. What the doctor had noticed was the look in his eye. He hadn't been able to focus during the procedure and stumbled when he'd stood.. Then when the resident had shone a torch into his eyes, he was sluggish in following it. The blood test had found the traces of drugs and he'd been forced into a bed.

It was just one more thing that Sephiroth had taken from him – time.

He sunk into the silence and sighed, taking comfort in the darkness behind his eyelids. It had been an ordeal, had sapped him of his emotional strength- not to mention the physical in running so many miles. He was tired; bone tired. Here he didn't think about the outside world. Here, maybe, he could sleep.

As Cloud felt himself drifting into unconsciousness, he heard the door open and subsequently click shut. Maybe a nurse bringing him the update on Sora that he'd requested, knowing that the brunet was in worse shape than himself.

Sora. Brave cousin Sora. Ever the hero.

He opened his eyes when he heard the chair beside his bed creak and his breath caught in his throat. Far from the nurse he expected, he locked gazes with gunmetal gray eyes. It was Leon – of course it was Leon. He'd come to see Cloud- in his disgusting hospital gown. Trapped and helpless in the confines of his hospital bed.

He struggled to move, to get out of the bed and get dressed so that he could speak to Leon properly, but a firm hand pushed him back down.

"Cloud, rest."

Leon gazed at him, an unidentifiable emotion behind his eyes. Cloud stopped moving and studied him for the first time. There were bags under his eyes – like there had been since the beginning of this silly war. His clothes were dishevelled like he hadn't been home in days. Having also asked of Riku's condition, Cloud wouldn't be surprised if he hadn't.

He shifted and settled back into the bed and Leon sunk from his half standing position back into the chair beside his bed with a short sigh. Cloud watched as he seemed to fiddle with something in his other hand, before deciding to put it on the edge of the bed.

It was a small stuffed dog with a heart on his collar that said, 'Get Well Soon'.

Cloud's lips twitched.

"I didn't know what to get you," Leon said hesitantly, running a hand through his hair. He seemed nervous to meet Cloud's eyes and so dodged them – letting his gaze rest on the door to the bathroom instead. "This was all the gift shop had."

It was odd to see Leon like this. He seemed nervous, almost. No- not nervous. Uncomfortable? Cloud struggled to identify the expression.

"Thank you," He said quietly, picking up the dog. It was cute, of course nothing he'd usually ever keep. But it was Leon – and it showed he cared. That was enough for him.

He was still focusing on the dog when Leon pursed his lips. He seemed to be trying to say something but unable to form the words. Cloud knew exactly what it was.

"I- It was him." Cloud breathed as he fiddled with his blanket uncomfortably, running the pilled fabric between his fingers. He forced himself to let it go and looked away, desperately trying to form the words. "I tried to stop him. I couldn't, I'm not – I just- I'm too-"

He was stopped by a squeeze on his hand. Cloud looked up sharply. Leon met his eyes this time, those eyes boring into his. He stopped breathing, just for a second.

"I came back." Leon stated. "You weren't there. I assumed.."

For the first time, Cloud noticed how tight the grip was.

"I didn't know where you were or what had happened – then we went looking... and the explosions." Leon swallowed past the lump in his throat, and when he spoke again it was just a whisper. "I didn't know if he had you. I didn't know if you'd been in the house."

Leon squeezed his eyes shut.

"I thought he'd taken you. I thought you died. I thought you..."

He thought he was dead? Cloud thought about what had happened- about the hotel and the drugs and the car. About his hand and arm, currently in a splint. About his right hand, curled tightly around Leon's fingers. Leon bowed his head and his hair fell over his face, his eyes still tightly shut. The worry that he must have felt when he came back to Cloud's empty house. The fear when he heard about the explosions. Had Cloud come home? Had something happened to him? If Leon had been there, could he have?...

Cloud lent forward and captured Leon's lips in his own.

A muffled gasp and then they were melting together. He unlinked their hands to tangle it in Leon's hair as he deepened the kiss. A hand grabbed his hospital gown and pulled him closer, then wrapped around his shoulders. He sunk into it, ignoring the aching in his side from the awkward angle as he pulled Leon closer. It was messy and intimate and so much more emotional than that frenzied kiss in the dojo.

But – it felt so right.

Leon was the first to pull back. He smiled, genuinely, and moved his hand from Cloud's shoulders to run his thumb along his jaw. Cloud gazed back at him through the brunet locks, his own lips quirking into the same smile.

"I'm okay." He said quietly, pulling away to lean back into the bed. He felt relieved, like a huge weight had been lifted from his shoulders. Leon slumped back into his chair, looking tired but happy. Their hands linked again and they both relaxed into the moment.

The serenity was broken by a short knock at the door and Cloud looked up at the intruder. It was Roxas – who short a glance at Leon then turned his eyes to Cloud.

"Sorry to interrupt-" he said quickly, "It's Sora- he's awake."

Cloud felt a weight settle onto his chest and nodded at Roxas, who left the room. Leon squeezed his hands and used the other to rub his eye with his palm. It had been a long ride for the both of them- he felt like he needed to explain what had happened, to ease Leon's worry a bit. For all he knew, anything could have happened. Sephiroth could still be out there – waiting. He didn't need to cause Leon that stress- he needed to explain.

For the first time in ten years, he steeled himself to speak...

And Leon kissed him again. It was a peck on the lips, but it was enough.

"Cloud," He rumbled, low in his chest, "I don't expect you to explain. I don't know what happened – I just – I'm happy you're safe."

Then Leon shot him a smile so tired and so worn and so aware that Cloud swallowed and stopped himself. He knew Leon wouldn't press, he knew that his (former) neighbour would understand. He knew he'd wait until he was ready.

Leon cleared his throat and let go of his hand, his chair scraping back as he stood up.

"I should get back to Tifa. She hasn't slept in days – and Riku... and I guess you want to see Sora."

Cloud nodded- his throat tight. Leon nodded at him. It was a simple movement, slow and reassuring. He wanted Cloud to know he was there for him without words.

He wanted him to know that he wouldn't press Cloud for what happened; they'd talk about it when they were ready.

He wanted him to know that whatever had happened and whatever the future held, they could face it together. That even though their homes had been destroyed and the war between their families had caused so much distraction- they could always find solace in each other.

That was all they needed.

In a way, it was home.

Cloud saw all that, in the gesture that was so innately Leon- and smiled.

"I'll see you soon.. Leon."

Leon looked back over his shoulder, just a quick glance as he left the room.

"Sure Cloud. I'll see you at home."


End file.
